Voice activation of electronic devices is growing in popularity. Currently, voice activation requires that each electronic device be trained to recognize the user's voice. Although a user's voice prompts could be stored on a remote server, there could be some delay in authentication and extra data use caused by the remote processing. In addition, some users may prefer that remote storage of their recorded voice not occur at all.
Although physical keys exist that can store biometric data and use the stored data to authenticate a user to an electronic device, physical keys can be misplaced or lost. In addition, there are limited ways to use physical keys to authenticate users on many types of electronic devices.
In addition, certain electronic devices such as digital home assistants may be accessed by multiple users, some of whom may use the same or similar passphrases. When different users access the same device, it is desirable to know which user is accessing the device so that the system can access the correct user's profile and provide a personalized usage experience to the user.
This disclosure describes improved methods and systems for verifying the identity of an account user by voice across multiple electronic devices.